


through this wind

by fairyprincelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: BreezeHarry will always be there to warm Louis up.





	through this wind

Harry can hear Louis muttering before he actually sees him. His voice is drifting from the doorway down to the living room where Harry is bundled up on the sofa. Harry doesn’t think Louis’ voice has any setting other than _loud_. 

 

“Slight breeze, my arse! More like harsh winds,” Louis complains as he rounds the corner, throwing his sweater and scarf on the ground before making his way over to Harry. Harry’ll have to pick those up later. “It was so cold!”

 

Harry lifts the blanket and lets Louis snuggle in to steal his heat. “I’ve got you now, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft boyfriends/husbands, am I right? :)


End file.
